Bionicle Mafia V: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor
Bionicle Mafia V: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor was the fifth game in the Third Age, and the 45th overall. It was the first game to feature two Mafia groups. Rules CLUES: Clues will be in effect for this game. The meaning is quite simple: I will be giving out hints in the scene as to who did it, and descriptions to go with each suspect to explain why they were there. if you can link up the clues to the right suspect, you'll have your man. Be advised this also means there will be a few red herrings out there. GROUP PMs: If, in the event there is a group PM for either the Brotherhood or the Dark Hunters, please include me in it. the joy of these games is in the scheming. All BZP Rules apply, as usual. Roles *Guardsman: Investigates one person per night to learn their role. 2x *Healer: May save the life of one target per round--cannot affect any nighttime actions except killing. Cannot target self. 1x *Astrologer: May see one target of the night and change their fate. 1x Brotherhood *Rahkshi: Brutal killers who stalk the night and kill at their master's beck and call. 2x *Secret Role: A dark worker in the shadows, whose powers no one knows. 2x **Dark Hunter Mole: A mole in the Brotherhood who secretly works for the Dark Hunters. 1x **Makuta: The Godfather of the Brotherhood, the Makuta will turn up as a Villager when a Guardsman investigates him. 1x Dark Hunters *Dark Hunters: Mercenary murderers who kill where and when they are commanded. 2x *Secret Role: A mysterious operative whom no one has witnessed at work. 2x **Brotherhood of Makuta Mole: A mole in the Dark Hunters who secretly works for the Brotherhood. 1x **The Shadowed One: The Godfather of The Dark Hunters, The Shadowed One will turn up as a Villager when a Guardsman investigates him. Introduction "We are not so different, you and I. We spend our lives looking for the weaknesses in each other." Two beings, seated across a metaphorical table. Attendants standing in the shadows across from each other. Pawns scattered on the board before them. The game of chess is about to begin. I hope some of you have been paying attention to the previous games. if you have, you might have noticed an inconsistency. Sometimes it's Makuta worshipers, sometimes it's Dark Hunters. There's a very good reason for that. They both want domination, and until now only the Villages have stood in their way. Now, that changes. Now, they meet. You see why there need to be more bodies available? Player List Trivia *This is the second Mafia game where the player BZP Blade was listed as #13 and given the role of The Shadowed One. The first game was Bionicle Mafia III: By the Numbers. *During the first round, the Brotherhood and Dark Hunters made an alliance - iBrow Voltex then worked behind the scenes with the Detective and Astrologer to kill the Dark Hunters off. Category:Game Category:Third Age Category:Main Series